This invention relates generally to broadcast systems such as cable television networks and more particularly to a technique for coordinating the insertion of specific video content, including targeted commercial or other promotional video content, over idle video-on-demand channels.
For many years it has been realized that cable television (CATV) systems provide numerous advantages as compared to over-the-air broadcast systems. First, these cable systems were valued for their ability to provide for reception of signals in remote rural locations, or where radio signals may be blocked, such as in dense high rise apartment buildings. Later, it was realized that by incorporating long distance communications equipment, such as orbital satellite transponder equipment, centralized distribution networks could be built that not only could route local channels more reliably, but also distribute program content on a nation-wide basis. This gave rise to broadcast program content which is available strictly for the cable television subscriber, and the now widely familiar movie, news, weather, music, childrens, sports, family and other program-gendre-specific cable channels.
The present trend is towards a model where the reception devices in the home will include embedded computer systems designed for a particular function or purpose. Today, for example, set-top boxes typically have limited data communication capabilities. The main function of these devices is to handle channel access between residential users and a head end or server on the cable TV network. For example, these systems are typically deployed to offer certain types of premium services, such as video-on-demand. This service allows a viewer to use a menu system to select from a variety of typically pre-recorded premium programs that may be available, such as movies or sporting events. The selected program content is then immediately delivered to the viewer over channels dedicated to delivery of the video-on-demand content.
In the future, the functionality offered by these set-top boxes or other embedded platforms will be expanded even further. For example, they may offer Internet browsing capabilities and e-commerce serving capabilities. Moreover, it is anticipated that common-household appliances will also have computer network functionality, in which case the set-top boxes may be used to remotely control and automate various tasks in the home.
Indeed, millions of digital set-top boxes have already been deployed in the United States. It is estimated that the worldwide market for Internet appliances such as digital set-top boxes and other Internet-connected terminals will reach $17.8 billion in 2004. Increasingly, advertisers and content providers therefore view the cable set-top as the first platform of choice for widespread delivery of a suite of intelligent content management and distribution services.